Storage systems are used in warehouses, department stores, and storage facilities to store products thereon. The storage systems containing a plurality of storage racks may hold and support large amounts and often heavy materials. Storage racks often employ a number of vertical columns that are sturdily positioned on a base or floor, and then a plurality of horizontal supporting beams may connect to and be fastened to the vertical columns. Directly above the horizontal supporting beams and substantially perpendicular to the horizontal supporting beams, a number of support members can be used to provide a storage surface for shelves, pallets, mesh, etc. All of these components operate together in order to adequately support heavy weight of the materials. For example, the support members need to be structurally steady and easy to manufacture. Moreover, the support members may at times loosen or support so much weight that the support members begin to rotate, thereby hindering the ability of the storage rack to evenly and reliably support objects and other materials.
In addition, companies employing storage systems each have different sized storage racks for the respective company's particular purpose. For example, some storage racks may include horizontal support beams that have a height of three inches, three and a half inches, or four inches. For stability reason, a hole for fasten the support member to the horizontal support beams is drilled on the side surface and in the middle of the height, for example, at one and a half inch for a three inches beam, or at two inches for a four inches beam.
Each increasing height is able to hold more weight but may also be more costly to manufacture for the company. Thus, if the storage racks that employ three-inch height horizontal support beams are sufficient for a company's purpose, then the company will not need to spend additional money on the storage racks that employ three and a half inches or four inches height horizontal support beams. Some support members may not be affected by the size of the storage rack, and therefore the same sized support member may work and be employed for each varying sized storage rack. However, each support member may need to have a hole drilled in different locations thereon, in order to fasten the support member to the different sized horizontal support beams.